Dias anormales
by Misaki-Fuyu-Hashimoto-0132
Summary: Hamano, Hayami y Kurama esperaban que sus días en el instituto fuera normales...Sin embargo no contaban conque ese día todo cambiara... -Comprendo que existan días extraños...Pero esto es cruzar la linea.-Grito el chico sin salir de su asombro. -¡Hamano,bájate de mi burro!-Observando al chico sobre una cabra. P.D: Segunda temporada de locuras disparatadas.
1. Prologo

**Días anormales** tiene de protagonistas a Hamano Kurama y Hayami tres chicos de personalidades opuestas pero que han desarrollado una gran amistad, lo que nunca creyeron fue que un día que aparentaba ser normal terminaría en situaciones extrañas, ridículas, sin sentido y poco normales. Desde ese día sus vidas han dado un giro de 180° arrastrando consigo a diferentes personas y amistades.

Advertencia: Escrito para divertir, tanto la narración y la escritura no son en serio.

 **P.d: Segunda temporada de locuras disparatadas.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

 _Jueves…_

 _ **Capitulo 1 El comienzo de las locuras**_

Era un día normal después del entrenamiento, Kurama, Hamano y Hayami se dirigieron a pescar, a petición del chico de cabello negro y gafas en la cabeza.

Hamano: Chicos anímense, no son tan malos los entrenamientos

Kurama: Claro que no son malos, superan lo malo.

Hayami: A-a-además el entrenador K-Kidou da algo de m-miedo enojado y hoy si que e-estaba furioso.-Dijo asustado recordando la mirada demoníaca de quien ahora se encargaba de los entrenamientos y volvía a ser el entrenador mientras Endou estaba de vacaciones en el Caribe.

Kurama: Bah, si esta enojado que no se la agarre con nosotros, maldito viejo con lentes de moscas.-Dijo susurrando.

Al llegar los tres chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a pescar, de los tres el que parecía tener mas suerte era Hamano que ya llevaba pescando 5 peces, Hayami un pez y Kurama cero, puesto que no tenía la paciencia que se requería.

Hasta que un pez, pico.

Hayami:¿He?

Hamano: ¡Bien Kurama no lo dejes ir!-Decía emocionado.

Kurama: ¡YA LO SE!

Hayami: Wow, parece ser enorme.-Dijo sorprendido el chico de gafas.

Al sacar el pez del agua notaron algo….Particular….

Ese pez era en realidad….Minamisawa quien tenía puesto un tutu.

Mimanisawa:NORI-CHAN MY LOVE SUPREMO LIDER DE LOS HOBBITS

Kurama:….¿Que…?-Pregunto el chico confundido mientras Hamano reía y Hayami se desmayaba por la sorpresa.

Por si fuera poco pingüinos comenzaron a car del cielo y aterrizo un Kidou superman, comiendo galletas con un pingüino parecido a el en la cabeza y ese pingüino cantaba opera.

Kurama: esto….¿QUE RAYOS PASA?

Sasuke: PENDEJO QUE YO SOY EL PINCHE PROTAGONISTA.

Hamano: En realidad tu eres el pendejo aquí por que si no vistes este fic dice claramente que nosotros somos los protagonistas.

Sasuke: …..Tienes razón…

Hamno: Lo se.

Sasuke tira una pokebola: Fans locas yo als elijo ¡ATAQUEN!

Y así las fans locas comenzaron a golpear a Hamano, mientras Hayami hablaba con dumbo quien le dio agua con cerveza y pos ya saben como en la película Hayami comenzó a ver elefantes de colores que bailaban.

Yato: AQUÍ NOSOTROS FLOTAMOS BAJO EL CIELO AZUL DEJATE DE JODER Y MIRA NUESTRO ANIME.

Yukine: PENDEJO

Hayami: Minamisawa eres un volador de kurabas.-Decía borracho.

Hamano: Estas drogado Hayami.

Hayami: tu mama estya mas buenata que la de kunama

Kurama: QUE? TU MALDITA NIÑA

Hayami: corazón corre y salta KURAMAS VOLADORES WIII

Kidou: YO SOY TU PINCHE AMA DE CASCABELES.

Hamano: NUESTRA PASION NUNCA SE EXTINGUIRA, O MI AMOR VUELVE POR Favor.-Cantaba mientras bailaba.

En eso pasa el entrenador Endou corriendo como un perro y comienzo a ladrarle a Kidou mientras Afrodi, Kirino y Kazemaru caminaban vestidos de Maid.

Kurama: OH RAYOS YO QUERIA SER MAID.

Afrodi: HAY SI

Kirino: SOLO SI COMPRAS LAS GALLETAS PIANISTA.-Decia sonriendo como psicopata yandere sacado de mirai nikki.

Kazemaru: MIYASAKA REGRESO AL PINCHE PAIS DEBO CORRER Y EVITAR LA BODA DE TOUKO QUE SU CABELLO ROJO ES MIO PENDEJOS.

Hamano: …¿WTF?

Kurama: hace calor quiero tomar fuego mi corazón

Aparece Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: Hola

Hayami: HAY TSURUGI DEJA DE PROVOCAR CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL PAPASITO.

Tsurugi: ….. ¿Que se tomo ese?

Hamano: AMOR.-Gritaba mirándolo fijamente y comenzaba a levitar.

Tsurugi se quita el disfraz y es en realidad Sangoku: HOLA BABES

Miyasaka: KAZEMARU DONDE ESTAS BEBESOTE PRIMOR AMOR DE MIS DIAS HIJO PERDIDO DE GOENJI CON LA BELLESA DE AFRODITA Y SHIROU?

Kurama: WOW FANTASTIC BABY.

Sangoku: DANCE TUTUTUTUTTUTUTUT MMMM M GATITOS :-3

Minamisawa: 3

Hamno: Patitos.

….

Una hora despues…

Kurama: MALDICION ¿CÓMO NOS PERSIGUEN LOS PECES CABALLOS CON DIENTES DE ANACONDA?

Hayami: CREO QUE NO COMERE MAS PESCADO, NI ME HACERCARE A LOS CABALLOS O VERE UN PROGRAMA DE SERPEINTES.

Hamano: I´M BARBIE GIRL WIIIIII

Kurama: AGGGGG ¿ES BROMA? LAS ARAÑAS MUTANTES ZOMBIS TAMBIEN?

Hayami: CREO QUE HASTA AMAGI VEESTIDO DE LOBO SE UNIO PARA COMERNOS TnT

Hamano: LOOL JAJAJAJA ¿ESE ES TENMA COMO UN GATO UNICORNIO DE LAS SELVAS DEL CHOCOLATE SIENDO MONTADO POR UNA PRINCESA QUE EN VERDAD ES KARIYA?

Kariya: miau :-3 soy un alien.

Tenma: POR EL PODER DEL FUTBOL VIAJAREMOS A MUNDO UNICORNIO QUE VOMITAN TIGRES DE COLORES.

Amagi: QUE VOY A COMERLOS RANAS DEL MUNDO DEL RUBIH

Rubius: MANGEL'

Mangel: NO WISMICHU NO TE JODE? ¬_¬

Rubius: ME VOY CON WILLY a ver YAOI PENDEJO

Mangel: NUUUU ¿ASI? PO´YO ME VOY CON VEGETTA

Hamano: Siiiii somos pixies siiiii  
Somos pixies somos pixies míralo bien rimo pixie  
Mente cuadrada y triangular  
Límpiate bien yo jemiy rap  
Tú ven acá (yo) estas aquí  
Pequeño soy

Pero quiero ser a todos tratos echar de lados  
y por cumplir ese deseo es porque vivo obsesionado  
Soy anderson este es mi sol odio a los duendes y a la diversión  
Mi jefe y yo juntos los dos somos los reyes de la diversión  
Somos pixies somos pixies nacimos y nos hicieron pixies  
A este payaso hicimos crecer y lo usamos para simponer  
Los pixies los pixies sabemos hacer depredixies  
Llego la hora no hay que parar al mundo mágico gobernar  
Son nuestras reglas oye bien escucha bien

Kurama y Hayami: Los pixies los pixies  
Los pixies tan fuertes como bill bixies  
Los pixies si los pixies si... si los pixies  
Los pixies los pixies  
YEAHHHH!


End file.
